When I see you again
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Kisshu knew he had been wrong, he was just too blind to see what kind of man he was. 5 years later and he has returned to earth to apologize for his sins. He may not deserve her love or forgiveness, but he can't look back now. KisshuxIchigo, Kishigo, time skip, sequel, *Oneshot*, feels, fluff, Minor past Aoyama/Ichigo, love confessions


**When I first started writing fanfiction, it was about the series closest to my heart at the time. My high school years, my gateway into anime. Tokyo mew mew being one of them. I am aware I haven't updated said fics in a while but I plan to for some of them, however edited and updated of course.**

**I was never happy that Kisshu went through so much character development only to end up being friendzoned. He was also the first male Yandere I ever saw in an anime series. So I wrote a fic on what what would happen if they reunited 5 years into the future, given both were 16 and 17 at the time**

**please follow, favourite and review. Also one shot so no more chapters to come**

**Thanks :)**

Kisshu sat in silence, his amber eyes gazing at the endless blue sky as white fluffy clouds rolled on by. Hypnotized by the calming peacefulness it brought him, allowing his mind to wander into eternity. It had been a long time since he could just sit and think like this, having more duties and responsibilities on his shoulders than when he first started out on his first mission. Over time his paperwork, meetings and missions had become more strenuous than they had before.

His planet having been cleansed thanks to the blue aqua having been given to his people by Ryou after the final battle. However, it was their job to build relations with the earth and keep the planet healthy compared to it's previous state. Not wanting to repeat the past actions that resulted in his people's downfall, having learned from their past mistakes. After all these years of separating himself from the blue planet, his people had tried to reclaim once before. He had returned, having finally admitted his sins and decided to apologize to the one person he hurt the most.

After having matured both physically and emotionally, he now knew how cruel his actions had been in the past. Looking back, just what an asshole he had been towards her. Everything he put her through had been wrong, none of which she had deserved. Making him feel like worse than a monster. Ichigo had never deserved what he did, she was just a young teenager. She fought to protect her people the same as him, she wanted to protect her home the same as him. Fighting for the same cause, just on two different sides of the coin.

But many times he had tried to take her away from her home, to hurt her friends and family. He claimed to love her but was willing to do such awful things to her. He was cruel, manipulative and at times sadistic, his heart filled with pain as she rejected him causing him to lash out by continuing to torment her. Part of him wishing he could go back in time and black slap his younger self in the face. But now he wanted to make things right, he owed her that much. But he didn't even know if she would forgive him, hell he probably didn't even deserve her kindness. But he was ok with that, at least he could apologize sincerely and let her know his guilt.

Things had now changed back home compared to when he was younger, his planet was returning to the way it used to be. It was now stable, habitable. His people and the landscape were healthier, happier and had a brighter future ahead of them. The pressures of his people relying on him were lessened, knowing that they would be ok. Being able to focus on himself as well as his people, instead of having a one track mind.

It had now been 4 years at least since he and Ichigo were enemies, having now just turned 20. He was no longer the foolish boy he had been back then, now he was a man. Having grown into his body, because of the fertile food amounts they had back home. He was less scrawny, leaner and healthier looking. He had grown out his hair, compared to how short it once was. His lush green hair now tied back into a ponytail that reached his upper back. His bangs having grown out and still wearing the same bangs either side of his face with red string ties.

His form was now far more muscular due to the intense physical training he had put himself through. No longer was he a scout but a fully fledged soldier who protected his people from harm. His attire now consisting of a thick brown jacket with buckles, resembling a flying jacket that human pilots once used. A tight black vest shirt, having a turtleneck based top with no sleeves that ended around his diaphragm. Showing a lot of his lower chest and now formed abs. On his lower body, he wore black khaki trousers with mini pockets to store things in. A small red sash around his waist that tied in a small knot around the side. To finish the look he wore a pair of black military style boots on his feet. The entire piece resembling his original attire, however now more advanced than before.

He had changed so much, the time had passed by so fast since then. He wondered if she would even remember him. He looked and acted so differently than he had in the past, he was a very different person now. It was like looking in a mirror and not being able to recognize the person you saw before you, compared to the person you were used to seeing. Realizing how much of a brat he had been, trying to impose his will onto her without any consideration of her feelings. Trying to control and force her to enter a relationship with him, no wonder she had been scared of him.

No doubt she would still be with Masaya, he had been her sweetheart after all. Him being the person who made her happiest, loving him even after he reverted to his true self as deep blue. Her love for him being so strong she couldn't bring herself to kill him. A dedicated love that he was jealous of, having loved her the exact same way only being more forceful with his love. Taking notes from her on trying to be more mature and sensitive, his changed outlook helping him to improve.

Where he was sitting, ironically as if fate had led him here. Found himself perched atop the very building where they had met for the first time. When he stole her first kiss and introduced himself to her. Reminiscing about how he came to meet the love of his life. Unable to conceive, despite it being true that 4 years had passed since that day. "Ichigo" he whispered to himself. Just being able to say her name again after all this time, resurfaced so many fond memories of their time together. Bringing back the face of the woman who has stolen his heart.

"Kisshu?!" a familiar voice cried out abruptly, breaking the silence. Was this a dream? Was she just overworking herself? All these years she had been wondering what became of him, now when she looked up there he was. Just like the day they had first met. A dark stranger, a shadow hidden in plain sight that only she could see. Only this time, she was happy to see him instead of suspicious and defensive. Meeting an old friend after a long time, welcoming him with open arms.

She had no hatred, no bitterness, no desire to berate him, no coldness, all of her negativity towards him having dissipated over the years. She could say without hesitation or doubt, she was happy to see him. She no longer wanted to avoid him, felt no fear in his presence, no suspicion, but instead relief, happiness and an eagerness to learn all about his life and compare their experiences. What had changed since their time apart and goodbyes.

Kisshu stiffened, having been snapped out of his daze by her voice. Though his expression softened, his heart aching with his affections for her. Though her tone had changed, it was still hers. A fond smile adorning his face as he got to his feet slowly, then leapt down to her side. The old him would have mocked her, teased her or tried to frighten her, but not now. That person he used to be was no longer him, having changed for the better because of it.

Upon being able to gaze at her form, he was able to recognize how she had changed. Having gone from being the naïve girl she was, blossoming into a lovely young woman who now stood before his very eyes. She was now much taller than she had been back then, her body has developed into a more womanly shape than her teenage form. Her once short above shoulder cut, now having grown out and fell to her shoulders in a light wave. No longer adorning the classic pigtails look, but more so wearing it loose and natural. The only memorable item she owned on her person was the cat-bell choker around her neck. Reminding him of her days as a mew, how he always knew she was coming because of the sound it made when her tail swished.

She was obviously no longer a high school student, but a senior in college. Wearing a white button down blouse that made her look very mature indeed in his eyes. A brown corset like waistcoat around her upper torso that tied in a ribbon-like style. On her lower body was a pale yellow mini-skirt that reached above her knees resembling pencil skirt. To complete the look, she wore a pair of black mary jane style shoes, making her look very classy indeed. Compared to how he remembered her back then, she was very much a young woman now. But his heart filled with an unspeakable joy knowing she still remembered him despite the years having passed so quickly since then.

A playful smile teased his face, mirroring the one he used to wear back when they were enemies. But there was no malice behind it, simply amusement and love. "Hey kitten, long time no see" he teased. She was still as cute as he remembered, only having ripened since he went away. He hoped that Masaya treated her well, that they were happy, able to share the precious moments of their future that he had tried to deny them out of spite and jealousy. Given how far they were willing to go for one another.

Ichigo stood there in a daze, unable to speak, her mind a blur as she tried to focus. She couldn't believe it was really him. The last time she had been able to look upon him like this, she had believed him to be dead. Having been murdered by Masaya when he became deep blue. This felt like she was a dream, but maybe it was. He couldn't really be here, could he? She gripped her hands into balled fists, trying to muster up her courage and to make an assessment. Shyly stepping forward, slowly reaching out her shaking hand to touch his chest. Placing her hand onto his chest, her eyes widening as she felt his heart beating within him.

Kisshu placed his hand over hers in a comforting manner, remembering how he had died before her to protect her from deep blue. Knowing she was thinking back on the moment he had died for her. Smiling down at her, wanting to comfort her worries. "I'm back Ichigo" he reassured her. This heart still beat and longed for only her, never having pursued or become engaged to another since. Thinking of only her and how he wanted to repair the damage he had caused in her life. Not knowing if she would accept him or not, but he had to speak to her regardless.

Ichigo tensed, those three words easing a pain in her heart she had since locked away. Chasing away her sadness, guilt and pain, happiness flowing through her in waves so strong it was too much to bear. The relief she could not put into words, knowing he was alive and well. The last thing she remembered about him before defeating deep blue, was holding him in her arms as she died from his wounds. Her gaze became blurry, tears welling up like the clouds before a storm. Her cheeks wet as the tears fell, pouring down her face like the oncoming rain. Her body shaking like a leaf, unable to control the emotions that let loose after all this time. Loud sobs erupting from her throat as she held him close to her. "_He came back, even though I was so cruel to him. He's here with me, after all this time. He's come back to me"._

His smile saddened, but he didn't move. He knew he had been cruel to her again, showing up after all this time. But she was happy to see him too and he could feel that she was crying because she believed him to be dead. She did not know she had, in fact, brought him back when she gave her life for Aoyama. But now, she was in his arms like he had always longed for. She wanted him, he didn't have to force her affections, she willingly ran into his arms. Though he had waited what felt like forever, his wishes had finally come true. The girl he loved was embracing him, and it felt like a dream.

It may have happened later than he thought it would, he had waited for what felt like an eternity to earn her love, to be able to hold her willingly in his arms. He had left her behind and negated himself from being part of her life, but he had assured himself it would be the best for both of them. But now the fruits of his labour was about to pay off. His efforts, patience and maturing had allowed him to gain this moment, allowing him to appreciate the values fully.

* * *

Ichigo wiped her eyes in silence, trying to compose herself after making such a scene. Though she felt indeed better for having been able to vent her repressed emotions, she still could not find the words to convey about this moment. There was so much on her mind, subject's she wondered were even appropriate to bring up after all this time. How his family were, if Kisshu and Pai were well, about the state of his planet. Given they were all personal and sensitive topics.

Kisshu gazed at her in content silence, even after crying she was still as lovely as ever. After having kept his feelings to himself for so long and using mind games in the past. He could now tell her the feelings he had harboured for so long, only this time correctly. He felt nervous now, though now a young man, the thought of telling her his most personal affections made him as scared as the boy he had once been. But he couldn't run now, not when he was finally able to see her again. He couldn't waste an opportunity that may never come his way again.

He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. "Ichigo," he asked calmly, trying to ease the panic that hinted in his tone. Not wanting to make a fool of himself. He felt like his heart was in his throat, he couldn't stop shaking, part of him wanted to laugh to ease the tension but he bit it back. He felt unnaturally sweaty, a pressure on him that seemed to outweigh the ones of his past. Confessing your feelings really was difficult, given he couldn't predict the outcome of the situation.

Ichigo looked up at him curiously, wondering what he wanted to say. They had so much to talk about, but what did you say to someone after being apart for five years? Trying to find a topic of conversation was no easy feat to accomplish. "Hey Ichigo, I know I was a dick to you in the past but I was actually in love with you so that makes it ok?" yeah, not a chance. He needed to be honest, blunt and just lay his cards on the table, as scary as it was it was the better option. Showing the depth of his feelings.

Kisshu's expression became pained, feeling as though as much as he loved her. He was unworthy of the affections he had once carried and still desired from her. "I… I probably have no right to say this to you, not after what I put you through. I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me. I put yourself and your friends in danger constantly and tried to force you to become my prisoner. I doubt I'm even allowed to deserve such a thing" he explained hesitantly, averting his gaze from her and keeping it remained to the ground. He was an asshole towards her, being able to reflect on his past actions, he knew that now. He could not undo the past and all the wrongs he had committed towards her, but he could change the future. He could make things better with her now and repair the damage he had done.

Ichigo softened, though conflicted by him in the past. In recent years and since he had left the earth, she had been able to reflect on his actions thoroughly. Having forgiven him for all of his past crimes. The true colours of his soul having been shown when he chose to use the blue aqua to save her planet instead of his own and give his people a better future. Those actions meant a great deal to her. How he looked now, he was a soldier, his people were obviously doing better as he no longer appeared malnourished and lean. Whatever changes had been made back on his home planet were obviously positive and that gave her hope.

He had been a boy, thrown into a serious situation and simply wanting to do right by his people. Angry at his home being taken from him but being brainwashed by a power hungry dictator. His fears, worries, suspicions and negativity used as a weapon against him. Admittedly, her people were spoiling the planet but killing out her race would not make things any better. But at least he had woken up and realized all this near the end, even if it meant betraying his friends. She then took his hand in her own, resting it on his lap affectionately. Causing the latter to blush profusely at this gesture given he was still in love with her. "I forgive you Kisshu, after what you did for my home. What you did for my people and the future of this planet. I now know, you're not truly a bad guy".

Kisshu's eyes stung with tears and his heart felt as though it would burst. She had such a big heart, having become even stronger and compassionate than when she was a mew. His face flushing as a blush coloured his pale cheeks. He bowed his head shyly, his bangs hiding the brightness of his face. He doubted he would ever get another chance like this again, it was literally now or never. But he still hesitated on whether or not he was even deserving of her love. Hell, given her dedication to Masaya, she would put him in the friendzone.

He swallowed, praying to whatever gods he could think of for strength. He was about to take a step into dangerous waters that many before him had faced, but not all had come out with their love returned "Ichigo… honey… I… I love you" he stammered. Abruptly pushing the words out, no longer did he want to hide away the love he had carried inside of himself all these years. Not once had she left his mind since returning to his home. He had loved her since the day they met and every day after that one. hell, he had even considered making her his wife at one point, which was why he wanted to abduct her to his planet.

Ichigo's eyes widened, stunned at what she was hearing. She had never known he felt this way about her, let alone that his affections for her had been genuine. Having always believed that his words were a tactic to manipulate her and prevent her from beating him. Then again she was so obsessed with Masaya back then that she never really noticed when any other gaze was projected her way. Since their battle against him and his transformation into deep blue, great changes had happened in their relationship.

His obsession with her, how he always teased her, that playful smile, how he paid attention to her the most. How he would get snappy, aggressive and bitter when she brought up Masaya. It all made sense now,a lot of his spiteful actions and jealousy towards Aoyama. They had all been born out of his desire to claim her as his own, being too immature and spiteful to tell her honestly. But then again her naivety to his feelings hadn't really helped matters at all. Things really had been complicated, given they were all teenagers at the time.

Aoyama had since moved abroad to England, wanting to study there to help the environment and better his future careers. They had a deep and mature conversation about their relationship and future together. Having had a clean break up that ended well on both sides. She wanted him to chase his dreams while working towards her own destiny. It hurt, having cried for weeks after he left and relying on her friends for support. But he would always remain her first love and what they had together was indeed special. They still texted and occasionally called, however on a purely platonic basis. Her focusing on herself and growing as a person and him looking for a new person to share his passions with.

A loving smile appeared on her face, getting up from her seat and releasing her hand from his. Patting down her skirt as she did so, making sure to rid it of any lingering dust. Then slowly turned towards him with a warm gaze. "I know a great cake shop around here, they even do strawberry cheesecake" she teased. She knew it was his favourite, having had a love of sweets for as long as she had known him. Having become a student, she knew all the best eateries to hang out in.

Kisshu blinked, surprised by how casual her offer was. He then returned her smile, honestly, that sounded like heaven. Finding it comforting how she remembered how much he liked sweets. He then got to his feet, following closely behind her. To his surprise, she reached out her hand to reclaim his hand in her own. Having used to cower away from in the past when it came to any sort of physical affection he projected towards her. Now acting more confident in her intentions.

Shyly, he intertwined his fingers with hers, returning the gesture. This time, he would do things right. He would earn her affections, not force them. He could only look forward into their future and where it would lead, not backwards. But he was glad Kami gave him this second chance at love, if only to see her face again._ "Ichigo, honey. I don't know what the future holds, or if I'm the man you deserve. But I'll do right by you this time". _


End file.
